


Day Twenty-Nine: Alt Prompt, Shot

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [29]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt No Comfort, Injured Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Possible Character Death, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Twenty-Nine: Alt Prompt, ShotOrDamn Hanzo and his self sacrificing ways
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Kudos: 30





	Day Twenty-Nine: Alt Prompt, Shot

Why wasn't there pain?

Jesse had heard the shot fire.

Hell he _saw_ it be fired.

The talon agent had a gun pointed right at him.

He had accepted his fate, he was done for.

A bullet through the heart would be Jesse McCree's demise

_So why wasn't there pain?!_

He could feel the warmth of blood on his front

It was accompanied by weight against his chest

_Weight?_

_No..._

Jesse looked down and his worst fears came to life.

Hanzo.

Hanzo was stood in front of him, back to the gunman who was now on the ground

And he was bleeding

"No! No, no, no, no Hanzo!" Jesse exclaimed as Hanzo went weak in his arms, the gunslinger quickly wrapping his arms around him and guiding him to the ground.

He was bleeding fast, too fast.

The bullet had gone right through his chest, barely missing his heart.

But it had hit something and Hanzo was bleeding out in his arms.

"Hang on hun, hang on, stay with me" Jesse muttered, fear running like ice through his veins.

"Jesse," Hanzo said weakly in an attempt to reassure his partner that everything was alright.

"Stop talkin' you needta save your strength" In a panic, Jesse pulled off his serape and attempted to wrap it around Hanzo's torso, making the archer cry out in pain as Jesse pressed down

"I know baby, I know just let me help," Jesse said, worry lacing his voice as Hanzo's hands gripped weakly at his own in an attempt to get the pain to subside.

Pressing his ear to his shoulder, Jesse hoped his comm turned on "I needa a medic now! Hanzo's been shot and he's-he's bleedin' bad"

There was no response on the comms making Jesse yell out in anger, why was no one around when they were most needed?!

Looking back down at Hanzo, Jesse could see the archer was fading. He was getting paler by the second and his eyes were becoming distant.

No, he couldn't lose Hanzo

Not like this

Not over one fucking bullet

One bullet that was meant to hit _his_ heart

He jostled Hanzo a bit, attempting to bring him back slightly

"H-Hey, stay with me alright? Don't you dare go leavin' me like this, you hear?" Jesse exclaimed with a quick look around in hopes that one of his teammates had found them.

Hanzo wheezed and coughed in Jesse's arms, trying his very best to hold on. Darkness was overtaking him quickly.

"Jesse, I-" A cough cut him off once more

"Don't you dare!" Tears were beginning to prick at the back of his eyes

This couldn't be it

_"Daisuki da"_

His eyes slid shut

"Hanzo? No, no Hanzo you can't do this!"

"Hanzo!"

_"Please..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Am I sorry?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> No... not really >:)
> 
> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
